


Prom: Hogwarts Edition

by skatzaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil - Freeform, Basically It's Hogwarts If It Were A Modern American High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Promposals, background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Prom season is upon Hogwarts High. Chaos ensues.





	Prom: Hogwarts Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the biggobingobango over on tumblr! It does slide towards crack, so pls don't take it too seriously. Fills the squares: "inexperienced wizard promposal" + "hardcore bee-filled shenanigans."
> 
> I don't even know what's going on here guys, but I had a lot of fun writing it.

Prom season is nearly upon the students of Hogwarts High, and it’s obvious by the mild stench of desperation that permeates the school halls. Being a teenager is hard enough—all of the politics that go into dates and dresses is dizzying, not to mention the pressure to create the best promposal—but being a teenager with  _magic_? It’s practically unbearable.

“Do you remember Cedric’s promposal for Cho when we were freshmen?” Parvati Patil asks just as Ginny passes her in the hallway. Parvati and her audience sigh longingly, probably thinking of flowers arranged to form letters and fireworks and a romantic walk down the beach. Ginny ducks her head and hurries past.

“Can you believe the theme this year?” Dean asks Seamus, leaning against his locker. Ginny doesn’t make eye contact. “Who makes something Yule themed in May? Hey, Ginny! What do you think of —”

But she doesn’t hear the rest of that sentence, because Ginny keeps walking.

Harry is waiting for her in the doorway of the Arithmancy classroom, the ambush-happy jackass. “Hey Gin,” he says, moving to the side to let her in. He’s smirking like the bastard he is. Ginny wants to hit him in the face with her textbook. “Will I see you at quidditch practice after school?”

“Of course,” she says, offended he would think otherwise.

“It’s just that,” he says, and he looks just like his godfather when he makes that stupid face, “we heard you’ve been struggling with your promposal for Luna.”

Who hasn’t heard at this point?? Besides Luna herself.

She shoves him and he laughs at her, the prick..

He says, as she stalks toward her desk, “As your captain, I’d be happy to excuse you from practice for a day if you need time to come up with an idea!”

Ginny flips him off.

* * *

 

The thing is Harry’s right, much as she hates to admit it: Ginny needs help with her promposal for Luna. A lot of help.

Ginny may be good in school, and great on the quidditch pitch, but Luna has always been better at heartfelt magic and stuff like it. Her Valentines gifts for Ginny are always out there, but she  _means_  them. Ginny usually just buys flowers and a nice card from the store on the way to school, because she invariably forgets that Valentine’s Day is a thing.

Not that she actually needs to make some big fancy promposal for Luna; she knows Luna doesn’t care.

But she also knows that some of the kids in their year are being even more cruel to Luna than usual right now. Ginny figures, if she gives Luna a nice promposal—maybe they’ll stop.

It’s either that or punch the whole lot of them, but she really doesn’t want to get suspended again. Not right before the playoffs start.

So: promposal.

She knows it’s going to have to be grand, better than anything anyone else will pull off this year. She’s going to have to call in the reinforcements for this.

“Dean and Seamus were right,” Ginny groans, hanging upside down off her bed. “Yule is a stupid theme for a May dance.” She can feel the blood rushing to her face; she probably should sit up.

“No offense, Hermione,” Susan adds, since Hermione is on the planning committee for prom, along with about five hundred other clubs and organizations.

Hermione waves her pen in the air, clearly not paying attention.

Ginny groans again and lets herself slide off the bed. She lands in a heap on the floor and, okay, maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. She whines, “Why is this even such a big deal? Why can’t I just give her a nice flower and ask, ‘hey, Luna, wanna go to the dance with me?’ and let that be that? I mean, we’ve been dating for two years now, does it have to be incredible?”

Padma and Susan gasp in horror.

“No!” Padma says, dismayed. “You can’t do that! It’s so  _unromantic_.”

She says it like it’s the worst thing in the entire world.

“Well fine,” Ginny says, pushing herself into a sitting position with a huff. “How would you want a promposal to go?”

That sets them off. It’s almost impossible to really understand what they’re saying when they talk over each other like that, but Ginny knows it won’t work from the little she picks up on. Padma and Susan are certainly allowed to like their own things, but that doesn’t mean that their preferences match Luna’s.

When they stop, she turns to Hermione. “What about you, Mione?”

“What?” Hermione glances up, startled, and blinks at the three of them. “Oh. Prom. Actually, I just asked Ron to go while we were studying in the library.”

Because of course she did.

Just then, Ginny looks out the window and catches a glimpse of Luna coming up the lane, carrying an umbrella and wearing rainboots in case it rains. The boots are yellow, Ginny knows, with little bees on them, and the umbrella has floral print.

An idea comes to her then.

“Guys,” she says. “This is the plan...”

* * *

 

It’s perfect. It literally  _cannot_  go wrong.

Okay, so maybe there are a few questionable elements. Such as the seven whole beehives Hermione magicked up. And the veritable  _mountain_  of wildflowers she conjured earlier that the other girls are stringing along tree branches. But hey, Hermione is great at magic. Of them all, her spells are the least likely to go wrong.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Lavender says. She’s hiding behind Parvati in the hopes that her girlfriend will protect her in case the bees go rabid, or something.

Ginny has never really understood Lavender.

The theory is simply: Luna likes bees and flowers. Ginny likes Luna and flying. Somehow, Ginny can turn those four things into one great promposal.

She actually hasn’t gotten much farther than that but, thankfully, she has a lot of friends.

Parvati’s cellphone chimes.

“Padma says Luna is on her way,” she says.

I would’ve been less chaotic if she had told them Gilderoy Lockhart himself was walking up the path to the clearing they were in. In short: everyone panics.

Ginny flails because _they’re not ready_ , and her flailing causes Susan, who is standing on Harry's shoulders, to over-balance as she tries to prop Ginny’s broom up in a tree. The broom falls and hits Lavender, who pitches forward, taking Parvati with her, and they hit Hermione. Who’s in the middle of a spell to conjure up an eighth beehive.

The result is a very, very angry colony of bees. Anger, apparently, is catching for bees. Especially magical ones surrounded by flowers with no pollen in them, because Hermione's magic doesn't extend that far, it turns out.

“ _Run!”_ Hermione shrieks.

They do.

* * *

 

It takes six shielding spells, two magically conjured water spouts, and some very creative spell-making on Hermione’s part, but they do manage to vanquish the bees in the end.

The clearing they were in is an utter wreck, with Ginny’s broom being the only thing that escaped the pandemonium unscathed. There’s practically a whole tree tangled in Ginny’s hair, and a tear in Susan’s jeans, and Lavender’s knees are grass stained a brilliant green, and that's not to mention the flowers that were torn up and flung everywhere in the chaos. They huddle together, as far as they can get from the remains of the beehives, trying to come up with a back up plan.

Of course, that’s just when Luna steps into the clearing.

“Uh,” Ginny says, while the others try very hard to make themselves invisible through will-power alone.

Luna looks around, tilting her head in that odd way she has as she takes in the mess. She has her hands clasped behind her back as she asks, “What’s all this then?”

“Well,” Ginny says, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “It was supposed to be an awesome promposal for you, but, uh...”

She looks around. There really is no salvaging this situation. The other girls and Harry are still backing away slowly, the cowards.

Luna, impossibly, starts to smile.

“Oh!” she says, and pulls her arms from behind her back. In one hand she holds a yellow tulip. “I wasn’t sure if you would ask me to go. So I brought this, to ask you.”

God, Ginny loves her girlfriend.

The failed promposal is the talk of the school on Monday, because all of her friends are gossiping busybodies.

But Ginny doesn’t care, because she has a yellow tulip sitting in a vase on her desk at home, and she’s holding her girlfriend’s hand, and she’ll have the best date in the school when prom rolls around.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, Luna wears this crazy wacky dress that only she could pull off and Ginny 100% wears a tux. It's a good look for both of them. If there's any special meaning behind yellow tulips, please ignore it. I just really like tulips.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
